User talk:Akali95
Sig Yo Akali! I remember you were trying to find somebody to make you a sig so if you want,I can make you one like I did with WU.Just leave me a message in my talk page to tell me what colors should I use and what to write. P.S I can only make signatures that have the style mine has. 18:48, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Akali actually my abilities in creating sigs are limited so i'll do what you have requested.It won't take me more than 10 minutes,maybe less so relax. P.S. I'll post something in your wall,don't erase it. 20:05, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Creating the sig The colors you requested aren't that good together.Any other preferences? 20:11, February 11, 2013 (UTC) No wait I did something.You like it? http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User:Akali95/sig 20:14, February 11, 2013 (UTC) Just don't use it yet 20:15, February 11, 2013 (UTC) If you like it add this to your preferences to your preferences and click the button that says I want to use wikitext in my signature and you're done 20:19, February 11, 2013 (UTC) First Mate comment Hi Akali, yeah too bad its taken down but please know that I truly appreciate you putting in a lot of your thoughts into it. Thank you for sharing your mind. Cheers. 01:36, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Re:Templates 'Tis nothing~ Sabo http://puu.sh/2rF9h Unfortunately, this blog was deleted without reason. I urge you, kind sir or madame, to petition the administrator in order to have the blog restored to its original state. Sincerely - 11:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Reply OP War Wiki! Hi dude, well as much I like the idea, the last time I checked the wiki (OP War) is mostly about playing turn based battles between characters. Now I enjoy designing a character but making battles in that fasion seems pointless to me (my personal taste, no offense). So if it is fighting in those turn battles I would have to pass. You ca n use my characters if you want to. If my guess about the battles are wrong then let me know. I might change my mind. Also link me to what you do there, it might then make me interested enough. Have fun. 20:40, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Sounds interesting!! I'll check it out during the weekend but you can probably count me in.Vazelos3 (talk) 21:47, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Yo Akali, WU here! First, I must apologize for answering relatively late. Anyway, sounds cool, thanks for tipsing me ^_^ I'm a little busy at the moment though, writing Revolutinary War, practicing football and swimming, and practising for school exams too... I will be sure to check it out though. A tips back to you would be to check out this Wiki. It's based on relatively the same topic as OP War Wiki, the only "bonus" being that the Ship of Fools Wiki is even more popular and that it doesn't focus mainly on "battles". Thanks for the tips anyway, and be sure to have fun! WU out - 13:19, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Chat Sorry I was away, that's really sad. 16:18, May 1, 2013 (UTC)